Final Fantasy VIII: The Catastrophic Era
by S.J. Salazar
Summary: Again the shadows of war is engulfing the world in an enormous cloud of fear, vexation, and sorrow. Chapter 2: Second Time Escapee. Critics needed.
1. Chapter 1: Galbadias Lethal Gambit

_**Disclaimer: All character, places, vehicles, and whatever else I missed we originally created by Sqaure Enix.**_

**FINAL FANTASY VIII **

**THE CATASTROPHIC ERA**

**Synopsis**

Once again the shadows of war is engulfing the world in enormous cloud of fear, vexation, and sorrow. The once Great Nation Of Galbadia is once again the rising power of the world lead by the newly appointed President Alexander Vexx. The man with the golden tounge is preaching of Galbadia's rebirth and glorious climb to reclaim the pride that was stolen from it. His goal on the outter shell maybe the restoration of Galbadia leading to the invasion of Timber; but in his inner core is something more disturbing as he is after a power within the planet that will enable him to enslave all humanity.

In an effort to halt Alexanders political march toward the restoration of Galbadia a varity of nations Esthar, Balamb, DOllet, Timber and the newly implanted Global Mecca World Government go through great lengths to end Galbadias rise to its Apex; as Alexanders words engrave Galbadias once great pride into the populations memory.

Squall along side his comrades must prove hes the leader the nation of Balamb declears him as he contents with a dying relationship, endores a conflict exceeding the Socereress incident unwinding in a spirwaling downward vortex of war, rivals, an enormous powerful political figure, and they're struggle to keep thier friendship intact through out the ordeal.

_ ** CHAPTER 1: GALBADIA'S LETHAL GAMBIT**_

Balamb is no longer an island occupied by a small town at its edge, but over the two years it has grown into an incredible city at the same time keeping the Balamb tranquility. The island of Balamb is now divided into four areas. The first area is the beach area where the citizens go and relax enjoying a sunny beach day that seems to be ever lasting. The second area is the residental area this spans from the beach engulfing two fourths of the island. The houses are blue and white the classic Balamb colors that has been through out the years. The third area is the market area that takes another one forth of the island. The market area is an collection of stores housing goods from all over the world.

The fourth area is the presidental buildings. Its ten buildings near the mountains of Balamb in an over head view they make the shape of a star. Balamb now has its own President and senate that controls diplomatic policies through the newly implanted peace keeping orginization Global Mecca. The President Of Balamb was picked within the Senate and his name is Trent L. Bravado even though never seen by the public eyes he has made wise decision that has improved greatly the economy of Balamb. There are many rumors in the air to why President Bravado of Balamb has not been seen by human eyes; from being deformed to being he doesn't exist and is a government conspiracy. Squall Leonheart the Commander and Cheif of the Balamb Military Army is going to find out himself as he has a meeting set up with the President.

Squall is now in the Residental Area of Balamb hailing a Taxi from the Balamb Taxi Service seeing thoughs are the only vehicles able to drive by law. It was a law implanted and enforced to ensure the fresh Balamb air wasn't polluted by the toxic fumes. Squall raised his hand as a Taxi drove by than out of the corner of his eye near the Presidental Buildings was an object in the air. Squall turned around to see an blue airship belonging to Timber assend into the air and flew from the boundaries of Balamb. Squall saw the airship to the horizon and it disappear. (Thats a Timber Royal Airship; this must be connected to the meeting I'm suppose to have with the President) Squall than heard a loud noise that brought him back to reality and out of his deep moment of thought. It is the hunking of the Blue Taxi that stopped near him. Squall ran to it and got in. The Taxi than drove off to the presidental buildings.

The Taxi makes it to the presidental buildings and it stops right front of them. Squall hands the Taxi driver the amount of Gil it cost for the ride. Squall looked at the buildings through the window before getting out. They all were similar to eachother. All of them blue and white with a blue tube through the middle of each building connecting to eachother. Each one has the shape of a Palace with a swirling cone pointing upward into the skies. Squall took the handle of the door and opened it. Squall got out of the Taxi closed the door and walked up on the side walk as the Taxi drove off leaving a light trail of exhaust.

On the side walk starts a path way to the left, right, and middle buidings that lead to the other buildings behind them. A man looking to be in his mid thirties with White SeeD suit and bandana with medals of many colors on his left chest walks up to Squall. The man walked up to Squall and soluted as Squall did the same and they both rested. "Commander Squall, I am the Cheif Respresentive for the Balamb Presidental Sector, my name is Victs." He informed Squall which all this was new to him. Squall has never been in the Presidental Buildings. Squall replied back to him.

"Very well, your directing me to the meeting with the President?"

"Yes sir, its right this way please follow me." Victs insisted, as he turned around and walked down the middle pathway.

Squall followed him looking at the buildings and the nicley fresh cut lawn surrounding all of them. They made it to the first building in the middle which as an automatic sliding glass door which opened once they got to it. Victs walked inside the building and inside had Squall dumb-founded as he see an hanging glowing golden Globe illuminating the whole lobby in a magnificent light. The respresenitive kept walking straight as Squall stared and looked in amazement. Squall saw Victs wasn't waiting up and continued behind him.

Victs walks out the back door that has the same automatic sliding glass machine as the front door. Squall is of course with him every step of the way. In the back Squall gets the view of the other Palace looking Presidental buildings. Victs stopped suddenly. "I must warn you we have aquired technology that nobody but one other nation has."

Squall looked at him strangley, "What country? Everything is pretty much the same aside from Esthar."

"Correct." Victs said knowing Squall would get the picture.

"How did you aquire technology from Esthar? They have sealed themselves from the outside world because the unstability."

Victs smiled, "With Global Mecca's help of course. President Loire was pleased with the creation of the peace keeping government and put his trust in them. When Global Mecca informed President Loire we were signed under the peace keeping government he supplied the exact amount of technology we asked for. They're slowly getting Esthar out of its shell there might actually be another nation signed under Global Mecca soon."

Squall looked on in disbelief, (So Laguna even trust Global Mecca? I must be the only person who doesn't. They're nothing but another corrupt government to me.)

Victs expected something out of Squall but didn't get it so he continued, "Lets carry on."

Victs started walking but than disappear suddenly as a deforming wave bent the surrounding buildings and ground. Squall was a little shocked but knew Esthar technology. Squall followed as the outside surroundings disappeared into an enormous room painted Purple and Black. In the middle is an enormous pod with two orbs built in on the sides of it. On left orb is blue and the other orb on the right green. Squall has seen this before... Victs said "Squall meet the Former President of Balamb..."

The pod opened up "Norg..." Victs than said.

Squall couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the enormous Shumi snearing down at him from the distant. Squall was speechless remembering his distant battle with him two years ago. Squall muttered out, "W-WHAT WHAT IS THIS???"

Victs answer with two more questions, "The meeting was with the President Of Balamb was it not? Than why ask that question?"

"How can this be?" Squall still in shock beyond all belief.

Norg opened his mouth and spoke, "PHSSS! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME ESTABLISHING BALAMB GARDERN WHERE WOULD YOU BE NOW! I GAVE BIRTH TO THIS PLACE I WILL ALWAYS BE IN CHARGE!"

Squall than laughed, "What so this is President Bravado? Mmmm. THey did said Trent looks like a hideous monster." Squall continued, "So how exactly did you survive that beating we gave you two years ago?"

Norgs waved his arms furiously, "THAT IS OF NO IMPORTANTS NOW! THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT ISSUES IN HAND! HAVING TO DEAL WITH THE NATION OF GALBADIA!"

"Galbadia?" Squall asked confused, (Galbadia is just a run down nation now what threat do they pose?) Squall said to himself

Norg saw he wasn't getting it, "EXPLAIN!"

Victs turned toward Squall and explained "Alexander Vexx the President of Galbadia is a political revolutionist with ideals that pose a great threat to Timber, Balamb, and the world. President Vexx has the nation of Timber on edge advocating the restoration of Galbadia back to its zenith of cilivization... and this means the recapturing of Timber and the whole continent that Galbadia was founded on. This is a big deal because letting Galbadia having control of its own military along with Timbers and Dollets military will be more than enough to take over Balamb. After that they could start the process of taking over Trabia, shumi, and than Centra and Esthar... Far fetched but with Alexanders extremist ideals of Galbadism thats what we believe he will try to accomplish."

"Thats why the Timber Royal Airship was here wasn't it?" Squall asked.

"Correct, they have came to us with a devised plan to take out President Vexx without it erupting into an war on a catastrophic level." Victs explained.

"How would we even have a chance of stopping Galbada militarily with out a war... I don't see that happening if infact they are as much of a threat you saw they are." Squall said in disbelief...

"YOU FOOL THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NOT A THREAT WHEN IT COMES TO GALBADIA! THEY HAVE ALREADY PLAYED GAMBIT IN WINNING THE UPCOMING WAR FOR WORLD DOMINATION! EXPLAIN TO THE IGNORANT ONE!" Norg finished

Victs once again informed, "Galbadian has increased communications with Fishermans Horizon..." Squall interupted when Victs mention Fisherman Horizon.

"Thats where I must come in the Mayor of Fishermans Horizon would never accept anything of Galbadia, and when it comes to anything to do with a war... Or a war on this scale your talking about... Nice try." Squall respounded.

"I assure you Squall you speak logic but what if Galbadia told the Mayor this was going to happen and being as close as they are to Galbadia they know they would get hit also... So what if they joined with Galbadia to promised that when this conflict does happen Fishermans Horizon isn't caught up in all the ruckus and destroyed. Makes sense to me the last thing the Mayor would want is harm to his city and citizens. A coward some may say. There has been a increased communications between FH and Galbadia. Galbadia has been unloading enormous containers we believe to be missles as a lot of strange activity as been cited in FH by the people. Building under the Mayors Salor Glass thats around his dwelling." Victs finished,

Squall almost convinced, "So how does Timber plan on stopping Galbadia?"

"Galbadia is just the tail of this increasing threat... Vexx is the head... Timber has suggested that we'd take the lesser route that would cause an war. Assassinate Vexx!" Victs informed.

"... NO! That strickly goes against Balambs ethics. That is out of the question!" Squall shot back furious as he continued "You will not have any of my soldier partake in something so cowardly and horrible!"

"YOU IGRNORANT CHILD! THIS IS THE ONLY OPTION WE HAVE! IF WE DO NOT KILL THIS TYRANT OFF THE TAIL WILL BECOME THE HEAD AND THE HEAD A GOD OF THE WORLD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SERIOUSNESS OF THE CIRCUMSTANCE!!! YOU WERE QUICK TO TAKE THE MISSION IN GALBADIA TWO YEARS AGO..."

Squall interupted Norg, "Thats before I had command over Balambs military power and thats before I realised how evil Galbadians tatics were... Never will I let my Garden be apart of something like that... end of discussion!" Squall started to walk away steamed.

"YOUR GARDEN??? I ESTABLISHED IT AND YOUR GOING TO LET GALBADIA DESTROY IT YOU BASTARD!"

Squall walked out still hearing Norg yelling at the top of his voice (Why do you care so much about it? You were going to hand it over to Galbadia on a silver platter once before.)

--------------BALAMB GARDEN-------------

Squall returns to Balamb Garden from the City Of Balamb. Squall was starving because of the confritation he had with Norg. He already had a lot of unanswered questions he wanted answered. Squall took this off of his mind as he made his way to the Cafeteria. (DAMN! RINOA! I FORGOT ABOUT OUR DATE TODAY!!!) Squall scared himself as this isn't the first time he had put work before Rinoa. Running the Garden is almost a full time job. Squall made it to the cafeteria. It was full as it was the students lunch hour. The new Plasma TV was on a soap opera as some of the students ate and watched the TV. Other talked in a loud cluttering of voices. Squall than spotted Rinoa walking over to Squall with a mad look on her face...

"Rinoa I..." Squall was interupted,

"You promised! And I actually had the nerve to believe that fake speech about how it was going to be less work and more time for US!" Rinoa yelled making a scene.

"I'm sorry Rinoa, it slipped my mind theres just so much I have to do."

"It??? Whos it? I slipped your mind. I made you the most important thing in my life because you are. I even stayed at the Quad for an hour just hoping you would remember to come back for me... but you never came back. I keep believing you because I feel I can trust you but at the end you keep making something else more important than me... Why?" Rinoa asked,

"Understand I was put in a position I didn't want to be in..." Squall was again interupted.

"OH GROW UP! ITS NOT ABOUT YOU! ITS ABOUT US! You always have a sob story... You might be more open but you look at yourself always as a victium even when your not. I got stood up more than once by you... Your not the victium DAMN IT!" Rinoa yelled steamed as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Squall looked on as Rinoa left he was also peeved at her for not understanding. Squall looked to see if he could find anybody he knows in the Cafeteria. He was no longer hungry he really wanted to sit as he felt the everyone in the lunch room eyes were watching him. He spots a girl waving her hand yelling "Over here, over here." Squall notices its Selphie sitting at a table with Irvine. Squall forces a smile and waves back still vexed at Rinoa. Selphie waved at him than sat down next to Irvine hugging him while he ate and watched the plasma TV. Squall sat down at thier table on the opposite side.

"Well at least one relationship is going well, What have you two love birds been up to?" Squall asked,

"Ahhh you know the same ol... We've been doing good better than you are with Rinoa." Irvine couldn't help to bring up as he continued, "You know every since Balamb signed with Global Mecca your work load has pretty much tripled... You need to have a time out for Rinoa."

"Multi tasking is what you should practice at..." Selphie added, "Wemon are great at it you men need to learn the same. Like you Irvine your spending to much time at the gun range. Its me or the range... Your picking me! So the gun range is off limits to you buddy!" Sephie said with a smile.

Irvine than responded, "Rats! I can multi task with wemon and wemon... so why can't I do it with guns and wemon." Irvine added.

Selphie in a serious tone... "Well have fun multi tasking with yourself tonight in a singal dorm!"

"Ah dang! Thanks Squall." Irvine said annoyed.

Squall busted out laughting "Your welcome at least I'm not the only one."

"Whats so funny man?" Squall heard as he turned around to see Zell walking up to them. Zell takes a seat uninvited. "So whats crackin'?"

"Oh nothing you would know about?" Selphie said making Squall and Irvine giggle.

"WHA- WHAT! WHAT IS IT? TELL ME!" Zell yelled,

"When your older." Selphie added, the three start laughing even more.

"TCH. Fine. Whatever I don't care. I didn't even wanna really know anyways." Zell pouted.

Which made the three laugh even more. Quistis than spotted the group laughing together and of course she wasn't surpised seeing Zell take the blunt of the jokes. She walked over and asked "So what are you all making fun of Zell for now?" Quistis asked.

"Its nothing I just told them a really funny joke thats all" Zell said sounding annoyed getting up from the table...

"Oh Zell calm down you know we're..." Quistis didn't finished as what came on the plasma TV captured her attension.

The Plasma TV showed a military force invading the town they knew as Timber as the new reporter there said trying to speak over the huge military veichles.

"What you are now witnessing is Galbadians enormous military advance into the Heart Of Timber meeting heavy resistance. Force after Force occupying the once peaceful city now turning it into a war zone that looks similar to hell itself... This is the biggest occupying force in one nation since the Esthar invasion of DOllet 20 years ago... This is truley a horrific and historical sight we are seeing today!"

Everyone in the lunch room watched on as she kepted talking and seeing the unending force of Galbadian military vehicles and men surging into Timber. Squall looks on at the images ignoring the words that the woman said and thought to himself in his head. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Rinoa. He turns back around to see her home town in shambles as tears fills her eyes. (Galbadia you have gone too far... This time around


	2. Chapter 2: Doom Of The Independence

**CHAPTER 2: Doom Of The Independence**

Two days later after the invasion of the Galbadian army into the heart land of Timber the counrties of Dollet, Trabia, and Balamb decide within themselves that this invasion is unacceptable. Against the recommendations of Global Mecca they go ahead and plan an assualt on the Galbadian forces who have implanted themselves in the nation of Timber. Global Mecca sees the three nations continued and gave them a month to end operations in Timber. Global Mecca is designed to insure peace and stability last in the world and if the fighting goes on for over a month they fear other nations will pick sides; as it already has five nations involved. At the orginal city of Balamb at the dock the water cruisers sit in the water. The water cruisers were involved in transporting the students to Dollet two years ago. The SeeDs, Dollet and Trabia students all prepare for the assualt listening to the crowd of Balambians protesting against the military campaign near the Balamb hotel.

Squall riding in a military blue and white humvee is driving by the protesting crowd and its hostility. Quistis is driving the vehicle watching the people through bricks at the unbreakable windsheild. "This is bad... I would have thought Balamb would feel the same as we do when it comes to Galbadia." Quistis remarked,

"They did once..." Squall replies, "Over the last two years the people believed and hoped strongly for peace. Two years of it and its just to good to let go of. They don't won't too let go we don't want to either... Galbadia on the other hand does." Squall finishes.

The military vehicle makes it to the docks with the other soldier preparing for a battle with Galbadia. The veichle parked in the parking lot and Quistis and Squall opened they're doors and got out. There are ten black water cruisers and ten air cruisers smaller than an airship able to fight air borne battles. The air cruisers maneuver abilities are greatly praised by militaries around the world. Able to fly fast with great combat ability more so than Gardens or the earlier airships. Squall notices the force they are using is something he would have not recommended knowing Galbadia pulled out all the stops. There are hundred soldiers waiting to go into battle something the Global Mecca would only allow. If they were to disobey G.M. sanctions could be imposed on Balamb.

(Global Mecca wants the world to think this is a small dispute that won't scar the world like the last two wars have. Screw ups from Global Mecca on the worlds fragile peace would leave the people of the world to want to dismantle the orginization. THere being careful... maybe not careful enough.)

Squall thought to himself as two air cruisers past over head of him leaving a trail of white smoke in the clear blue sky. Squall walked over past the nervous, willing, and battle ready soldiers. Their dressed in black suits standard for students of both Balamb and Trabia. Dollet soldier are in green battle outfits. Squall entered his water cruiser that he will be riding in to Timber. The interior was the same, the black chairs attacted to the walls with the black glass table. At the front of the cruiser is a screen with a CD slot. Squall walked in front of the screen. Four students walked in the cruiser. "Be seated I will breif you on the mission objectives." Squall ordered,

The fours students sat on each end of the chairs. Ray of Trabia Garden, Christine of Balamb Garden, Crysta Of Trabia Garden, and Lloyd of the Dollet Army.

Squall took out a CD from his jacket pocket and injected it into the slot under the screen and on the screen a map of Timber came up. Squall began...

"I understand you four are new to the battle feild and haven't experinced circumstances where life and death were in the balance and in a split second you could be killed." Squall said coldly a tone he was suggested not to use today. "Well today you will... This is a live battle field. Life and death victory and defeat honor and disgrace will be at your right and left side. This isn't a training exercise neither do I want you to think of it as such. Galbadia is a fierce and determined enemy. History has proved that they will stop at nothing to when an stressful victory over any nation. I promise you as a leader, comrade, and friend that you all will make it through this battle as long as you stay along side me and follow my orders. Is that understood?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" The four yelled.

"Thank you... Our mission obljective is to first eliminate any Galbadian hosility in place on our way to Central Timber. We are to hold our position there once we arrive. Our mission in Timber is to interupt any transfer of weapons and ammunition that could be used in battle against our forces. In the Central Timber area location are where the trains are... An ideal place for the transportation of weapons."Squall finished.

The speakers attacted to the wall of the briefing room crackled as they came on. "We are departing now." All ten water cruisers at the dock started up and all sped off will a roaring sound.Than the air cruisers followed soon passing them. The roar of the cruisers blast off were heard through out the four corners of the world. In the interrior of the water cruiser Squall is in the students look at eachother with nervous eyes. Squall notices they're fear. (Starting off they're duty on battle feild with Galbadia might not be what these students need. I could give them something that will help they're confindence and readiness in battle.)

Breaking the uneasy silence Squall says, "Ray hand me your blade." Ray looks up confused he hesistates and reaches for the sword carrier on his back. Ray pulled it out its a thin blade reflecting the ceiling light. It maybe has a thin blade but the sword is extremly sharp. Its complete with a black and white handle.

"I will show you an attack called the Maniac Stabs its an ability that can stab a multiple of enemies multiple times within a couple seconds." Squall informed. "And Christine I will show you the Golden Horizon with you semi automatic weapon."

As the water cruiser made its way to Timber Squall taught each student an effective trick with they're weapons.

-----------TIMBER----------

The water cruisers are close enough to the shore to see with they're naked eye the never ending struggle between Galbadia and Timber take place. Explosion went off every second smoke rising from the every part of the city. Mean while at Fishermans Horizon five commander Galbadian soliders are at the mayors house with a panel. The panel has wires that can be followed under the solar glass of the mayors house. The Mayor sat with them sweating with a horribly sick feeling in his stomatch as he knew what was soon to come. "Do you have to do this?" The Mayor asked in a weakened voice.

A man walked up to the Commander Galbadian Soliders. This man is in a black dress suit and dress shoes with a red tie. He has a bald head with glasses on with brown skin. He has a scar that starts at his jaw line down to his neck. "Remember our agreement? Galbadia will live up to its part of the bargin to keep your remarkable town intact during this huge conflict. A place this soothing will do wonders for the new world Vexx will create when he recieves title as Lord." The mysterious man said as he pressed the button on the panel. All around the mayors house the solar glass shattered as missles roar into the sky. Smoke enulfed the whole house. "Long live Alexander!!!" The mysterious man yelled in the shattering noise of broken glass and firing missles."

The water cruisers are a minute away from the shores of Timber. The alliance force in the water cruisers are nervously awaiting the battle as they hear the explosions from inside the veichles. Squall is ready and prepared to fight. The speakers in the breifing room crackled again as Xu came on yelling, "SQUALL INCOMING MISSLES HOLD ON!"

The air cruisers in the air used quick politing skills but were only able to shoot and explode six out of the fourty five incoming missles. The water cruisers than were bombbarded with missles. Massive explosions riddled the sea as Water cruiser after water cruiser blew up. Xu used her manevuring skillz and managed to barley dogde the missles as they exploded to the left and right of the cruiser. Debree from other cruisers flew all over and a chuck of metal flew right infront of Xu, she quickly dogded it as she flew past it.

Only four cruisers made it to shore and opened up as they made they're landing. The soldiers exitted the cruisers running straight into the battle on the shore Timber and Galbadian are fighting. Squall ran out waiting for the four in his squad thinking to himself (How did Galbadian obtain such military force?) Squall saw the four had made it to him on the shore. "LETS GO!" Squall yelled as he made his run toward the battle. The battle on the shore is feirce. Explosion happening everywhere bullets flying in every direction. Screams of men as loud as the battle trying to drown eachother out. The groud shook from time to time because of power artillery being used from both Galbadia and Timber.

Squall ran ahead of the squad with his blue Lion Heart sword drawn. A group of ten Galbadian soldiers in blue battle outfits weilding swords got infront of Squall. Squall jumped up in the air cocked back his sword. Aa he was in the air a Galbadian Commander with a semi automatic gun arm fired upon Squall. Squall quickly blocked the bullets with his sword deflecting them back killing the commander and five other Galbadian soliders. Squad A made it and clashed with the other Galbadian soldiers still alive. Squall hit the ground and joined in slashing his way through one. Squad A made it through the battle only to see them out number enormously by Galbadia as most of Timber has been defeated.

Twenty Galbadian Soldiers along with six commanders ran toward the five people in Squad A. Squall got ready for a tough fight. An air cruiser than swooped down shooting a lasor into the ground, three seconds later the ground under the Galbadian soldiers blew up sending them sky high. Nida was in the air cruiser that had done that as he said "Here you go Squall." The Balamb Air Cruisers are locked in an enormous battle with Galbadian Air Cruisers in the sky. The sky lit up with illuminating fire because of the conflicting battle in the air.Balamb Air Cruisers blew up on the side of Nidas as they were fighting in formation. Nida spotted the G-Cruiser that had done it. With three G-Cruisers on his tail Nida flew being shot at and followed closly behind that one G-Cruiser and shot it down with the cruiser automatic fire. It exploded and Nida flew through the flames and made sure he ended up behind the three cruisers flewing on his tale. He was and he shot them down with automatic and lasor fire power.

Squall and Squad A are running fighting any Galbadian in their way was Timber is only a half a mile away. Ray came running two three soldiers who challenged him. Ray remembered Squalls advice and charged up his inner power run to each one stabbing them five times. The soldiers dropped. The wave of Galbadian forces were endless like the whole Garden military came to fight this battle. Squall is killing soldier after soldier cutting off arms, legs, heads, and other body parts. Squall saw he was getting tired carrying the Squad through this never ending battle. The Squad is wearing down and tiring. Squall feels this as he yells "LETS PICK IT UP!"

The air cruiser battle in the sky kepted on non-stop not one side let up. Nida just got done destroying one G-Cruiser. Nida wanted to keep an eye on his radar for any incoming missles but with the lack of cruisers compared to Galbadia it was impossible. Nida took a glance at the radar to see even more incoming missles. Nida looks in the direction they were coming from. He yells, "IF THERE IS ANYONE ON THE GROUND THAT CAN HEAR ME INCOMING MISSLES!!!" The battle continues as the missle fly into the middle of the air cruiser battle blowing up cruisers on both sides to get through to the battle ground. Squall was too busy fighting he than spotted the missles at the last second. The whole Squad with the Galbadian soldier they were fighting all fly in a hellish storm of hell fire. Nida sees the terrible destruction.

"Two with me the rest keep with the battle I'm destroying where those missles are coming from!" Nida informed.

--------FISHERMANS HORIZON--------

Outside of the mayors house are the Galbadian Soldiers and the mysterious gentlemen are listing to a cell phone about they're progress in the battle. They were cheery as the information came in on the second wave of missles. The mayor is sick to his stomatch as he reflects on his choice to let Galbadia fire these weapons of mass destruction. Interested the mysterious man looks back at the mayor who is sitting sadley against his house. The mysterious man walks over to him and looks at his sad expression.

"Why have such a pale face? Just as Galbadia promised your wonderful town wouldn't get toch in this battle or future battles to come... Your in good hands." He said.

"Good hands." Mayor said, "You mean blood stained hands."

"It appears so but you helped us with this tasked your hands are no cleaner my good sir." The mysterious man replied, than he heard a distant roaring in the sky. He looks up to see to air cruisers with a white trail of smoke in the clear sky. The mysterious man eyes widen as he said "DAMN IT!"

The two aircruisers fired down they're lasors into the mayors house and the missles blow. Which caused a chain reaction blowing up missle container after missle container. Than all of the Mayors house and the solar glass all blew up in a hellish explosion of flames. Explosion after explosion shaking the town of FH so bad some of the brigde falls into the water because of the force of the explosion. Nida looked at the sight from hundreds of miles up still feeling the shock waves. The two air cruisers flew back toward the battle field. On the train tracks above the mayors house is the mysterious gentlemen with out a scracth on him. He watches the two air cruisers fly off in the distance. "Victory Is Mine."

Nida is flying and he gets a call from Xu is a distressed voice "There is no need to return back to the battle feild." Nida knew what that meant. "And squall?" Nida ask. The airships change they're course and head back to Balamb in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3: Second Time Escapee

CHAPTER 3 Second Time Escapee

Rinoa is on the second floor balacony admiring the white puffy clouds in the blue sky. The seagals fly the opposite direction of the gardens rotating ring at the bottom. The fresh sea air and soothing bells of the Garden relaxes her. Quistis appeared behind Rinoa at the enterance to the Gardens second floor. Holding back tears and trying to hold back the sadness in her voice she in a sqeaky voice mutters out "Rinoa." Rinoa turns around to see Quistis and the first thing she noticed was the unbareable sadness she was induring. At that moment Rinoa knew something had happened to Squall. Rinoa than suddenly dropped on her knees and cried with her arms close to her chest. Quistis went over to her and kneeled down and hugged her.

------GALBADIAN'S NATIONAL PRISION------

Squall came to on a cold steel floor with an agonizing headache. He kept his eyes close because of the incredible pain in his head. "You... fight... force... have" Squall heard a voice that was going in and out. Squall opened his eyes to see a pair of shiney dress shoes infront of his face. (Those are the shinest shoes I have ever seen.) Squall said to him self he gave out a small chuckle just to lighten his mood knowing he is captured by the enemy. "Is there something funny?" the unfilmiliar voice asked. Squall started lifting himself up with his arms. They felt like rubber as he struggled to lift himself. He finally did got on his kness and got up the rest of the way. Squall stood all the way up and stumbled almost loosing his balance but thankfully he caught himself.

Squall took a look at the man. The Mysterious Gentlemen was sharply dressed. He has a bald head, brown skin, glasses, in a black dress suit and black dress shoes. Complete with a red and black tie. The mysterious Gentleman's name is Zenith the head General of the Galbadian Army appointed by President Vex. "Squall Leonheart its finally nice to meet you. I'd never thought I'd be meeting you under these circumstances hearing how you a legendary SeeD and all. I thought you would have posed more of a challenge strategy wise. I guess thats what happens when your force is limited by an orginization thats good for nothing." Zenith said with a cocky smirk on his face. Squall felt the blunt of that punch as so much anger burned in him. Squalls face got hot.

"Your right Global Mecca is a mistake and the Balamb President should have never signed with them..." Squall admitted, Zenith than looked shockingly at Squall as he said, "Which reminds me your unathourized attack on Fishermans Horizon was condemed by Global Mecca... haha It looks like its a small attempt to keep Global Mecca in favor with the people. The people of the world didn't want Balambs attack on Galbadia in the first place... So its easy just to put the blame for FH's involvment on somebody the public are at odds with... No convincing is actually needed." Zenith laughed even more.

Squall stood shocked unable to believe what he had just heard come out of Zeniths mouth. (Global Mecca is more worried about its image than about the wel-fare of the nations its signed... Both Timber and Balamb are under Global Meccas governing!)

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry my kind sir but I'm in a rush. I msut report to President Vex and give him my report. After that I'm at liberty to rebuild are missle offense system. Once its operational who knows what target we will strike next. I bid you fare well my young kind sir." Zenith turned around and walked out of the cell door. The door closed and locked behind him. Squall would have fought him right there but he wasn't in the condition and his lionheart was gone. Squall laid down on the floor thinking about the failure he has suffered at the hands of Galbadian. He thought about the where abouts of Squad A and hopefully by some miracle he kept his promise. Squall thought and as he was thinking he fell asleep.

Squall woke up to a beep as the cell door unlocked and slid open. Squall got up on his feet to see two Galbadian Soldiers. One is wearing a blue outfit and another is wearing the red commander outfit with a black bag with him. (Biggs and Wedge) Squall thought to himself wondering who it could be and what they want. "So whats the reason why you people haven't killed me?" Squall asked. The two soldiers took off the Galbadian Helmets and Squall was shocked to see who they were. One has short black hair spiked up. The other person had long blond messy hair. Its Zone and Watts. Squall was dumb founded to see them here. "So are you two hear to break me out?" Squall asked.

"CORRECT-TA-MONDOU!!!" Watts yelled out loud.

"I'm surpised Watts came all this way out here with us... he's such a wuss you must have made some kind of impression on him last time." Zone said.

Watts disregaurded what he had said, "The rest are waiting for us sir."

"The rest?" Squall ask.

"Yes sir, Other members of the newly formed Timber Resistance. The biggest one in our history. We have made an effect front against Galbadian sir. Now we're here to spring you out of the Pin to show Galbadian we're not to be taken lightly like before!" Watts explained.

"So lets get the move on!" Zone said as he unzipped the black bag which had concealed his Lion Heart sword. Zone handed to Squall and Squall took it. They heard foot steps outside of the cell. It was too late to close the door as three Galbadian Solider took a peek inside to see the three in the cell. "WHAT THE HELL!" They yelled.

"It can never be easy." Squall said. The three Galbadian Soliders charged with thier sword drawn. The first one in front cocked back his sword and slashed downward. Squall with amazing speed flipped backwards and kicked the soldier back against the wall knocking him out. The other two followed directly behind the first one ready to strike. Squall than did a spin trip knocking them both in the air and it took them a second to hit the ground. In that second Squall slice both of them before they hit the ground. Squall recovered, "Too Easy."

Whoa, I'm glad I didn't fight you two years ago..." Zone said, "Alright lets head out." Zone commanded.

The three left the cell into the area that contains the enormous hole in the middle to transport cells through out the prision. "What floor are we on?" Squall asked

"the 5th floor not to far to go if we don't attract any..." Zone was interupted by the building alarms. (ALERT! ALERT! ESCAPEES! ACTIVATING MOBILE TYPE NINE)

"Crap we're going to have company!" Zone yelled. the three started they're full blown sprint around the enormous hole to the stairs hoping to go as fast as they can to meet very little resistance. They make it to the fourth floor. Galbadian soldiers and SAM08G are in they're path. The SAM08G is a living weapon by Galbadian with two rocket cannons on its shoulder. Zone and Watts stayed clear as Squall took up this fight. The SAM08G fired the rockets from its shoulder Squall jumped over the rockets as they landed were he was. Squall up in the air cocked back his sword and slashed down cutting the weapon in half. Next he took out the soldier with one movement to the side. squall recovered back into position. "Did your resistance faction break anymore people out?" Squall asked.

"yes sir we broke out..." Watts was interupted.

"Lets keep moving they're not going to let the commander of Balambs military off that easily." Zone said.

Around the turn on the third floor is six Galbadian Soliders led by a commander. The commander wasted no time and opened fire on Squall. Squall deflected the shots back killing the commander jumping in the air and landing in the heart of the soldiers.In four seconds Squall manages to slice every soldier. They are now running around the hole on the second floor and they here the arm coming down from one of the higher levels. "I'm pretty sure whats coming down on the lift is more than just Galbadian soldier we better hurry!" Squall said. They made it to the first floor running straight across to the door way. The door slid open blinding the three because of the suns brightness. Across the desert sands Squall see a blue humvee. ZOne and Watts are running for it so Squall does to.

Than an unexpected boom is heard stopping the three in they're tracks. They all turn around. Out of the smoke and fire of the enterance that used to be there is a machine. Its gold the middle shaped like a curvey human being and on the side are huge pod like shoulders. The machine is called Mobile Type Nine. Mobile Type wasted no time and out of its pods shot lasors that blew up the ground under Squall. Squall jumped quick to get out of its way. Squall than charged running at it at full speed expecting to deflect anything it had instore. One of the pods came off of the body of the machine and hurled its self at Squall. Squall flew back hitting the ground and making an impact hole in it. Squall coughed up blood as he tried to get to his feet. He held his chest that felt like his chest plate broke. Mobile Type that had a light blue tentecle come out of the bottom and grapped Squall by the arm. It slung Squall up 16feet in the air and as Squall was in the air Mobile Type blasted rockets out of the pods. Six rockets came at squall and hit him. An explosion happened in the air. Squall managed to barley land on his feet injured by the rockets that hit him. Another wave of rockets came hit Squall and blew up. 


End file.
